


The Wedding

by ladymodrus



Series: The Raid Fanfiction [1]
Category: The Raid
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lo kemana aja kok udah lama banget nggak kelihatan? Tau-tau udah nikah aja. Rese lo nggak ngundang-ngundang gue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pertama kalinya publish FF di AO3. Happy reading aja dah! Hehehe... :D

Meriah, hangat dan penuh kekeluargaan. Itulah kesan pertamaku ketika sampai di tempat ini. Seperti pesta pernikahan pada umumnya, aku disambut dengan senyuman ramah para penyambut tamu yang berasal dari keluarga mempelai wanita. Mereka mengucapkan selamat datang dan mempersilakanku untuk masuk dan menikmati hidangan pesta.

Ah, tidak. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mencicipi kue ataupun sajian prasmanan yang mereka hidangkan meskipun semenjak pagi tadi aku belum menyuap nasi sesendok pun. Aku berada di sini untuk bertemu kedua mempelai—sepasang anak manusia yang saat ini sedang berbahagia, bersenda gurau dengan mesra di pelaminan. Aku juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan keluarga mempelai pria, tetapi sayangnya aku tidak menemukan satu pun di antara mereka. Jadi kulanjutkan saja langkahku ini menuju ke pelaminan.

"Hai, Uco! Apa kabar?" sapaku pada si mempelai pria dengan memasang wajah penuh keceriaan. "Lo kemana aja kok udah lama banget nggak kelihatan? Tau-tau udah nikah aja. Rese lo nggak ngundang-ngundang gue."

Dapat kulihat Uco sangat terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Mungkin karena sudah lama kami tak bertemu. Atau mungkin karena dia berpikir jejak kakinya telah terhapus angin dan air hujan sehingga sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi bagi kami untuk bertatap muka.

"Dan ini pasti Joanna," tebakku, menyapa wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Uco. Dia terlihat anggun dengan kebaya berwarna putih. Joanna juga sempat terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba, tetapi dia tersenyum dengan hangat ketika aku menyebut namanya. "Selamat ya atas pernikahannya," ujarku seraya menyalaminya.

"Terimakasih." Joanna tersenyum, tampak bahagia dengan ucapan selamat dariku.

"Hebat lo, Co, bisa dapet yang cantik kayak gini," godaku pada Uco yang mulai terlihat tidak nyaman dengan percakapan kami. "Kali ini nikahnya yang serius ya, Co," godaku lagi, membuat Joanna tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Nikah aja baru kali ini, Mbak," kata Joanna di sela-sela tawa kecilnya. Lumrah saja, kata-kataku tadi memang terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon.

"Lho? Emang Uco nggak pernah cerita ya?" tanyaku, seolah terkejut.

Joanna kembali tertawa kecil, tetapi kali ini aku bisa melihat ada sedikit perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum, tetapi dahinya mengerut.

"Cerita soal apa ya, Mbak?" tanya Joanna. Aku sempat melihat dirinya sedikit menatap bingung ke arah pria di sebelahnya.

Aku mengamati Uco sejenak. Wajah pria itu agak tertunduk, gugup, seakan-akan ingin menghindari kontak mata denganku. Jujur saja, aku puas melihatnya seperti itu, tetapi hatiku belum benar-benar puas jika belum menjawab pertanyaan Joanna.

"Oh, iya, hampir aja lupa," kataku, menyudahi intimidasi terhadap Uco. "Joanna, kenalin, gue Alicia. Istri pertamanya Uco."

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Joanna itu cewek yang dijambak Uco di tempat karaoke.


End file.
